kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel
Angels are the highest ranking strain of Chimera that first appeared in Resistance: Fall of Man. The strain assume command roles over the other strains of the Chimeran virus, giving them a great deal of influence among the species as a whole. The extent of this connection is unclear. They return in Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance as secondary antangonists and the first appears in the latest chapter. Overview The Angel strain was only recently discovered through observations by the British Army at the time of Fall of Man, and was believed to be the most advanced of the Chimeran strains that was operating within the United Kingdom. They are often encountered near Chimeran strongholds (such as the Chimeran Towers) though there have been some battlefield sightings. Many reports suggested that they served a purpose on the battlefield, but that purpose was unknown for some time. As commanding units, Angels usually don't participate in combat. It was later discovered (after the destruction of the hub tower in London) that the Angels maintain a telepathic hive mind over the normal Chimeran strains; without the Angels and thus removing their telepathic connections, normal Chimera could simply not survive.Angels (Intel Document) They receive their name from their ability to fly, which is most likely caused by the exhaust that is vented out of the cooling apparatuses attached to their backs. Resistance: Fall of Man An Angel, through unknown means, was managed to be captured by the British Army and intended for it to be exchanged to the Americans for military support and supplies during Operation Deliverance, in the hopes of using it against the Chimera. However, the exchanged failed after heavy Chimeran forces annihilated American forces in York. The transport containing the Angel was later recovered at Manchester and delivered to one of the British resistance's base in Cheshire, but only to be later attacked by the Chimera when the Angel contacted its species in order for it to be rescued. Nathan Hale fought through the base and confronted the creature, in which it tried to enters Hale's mind. Fortunately, Hale resisted the mind control and ultimately killed it. By the conclusion of Fall of Man, the destruction of the Chimeran Tower network and the extermination of all Angels inhabiting throughout Britain caused all Chimeran strains to die out without the Angels' telepathic connection. This discovery of the importance of the Angels and their weakness gave humanity a major turning point against the Chimera. Strategy The Angels are first encountered in Tower. Angels shoot poisonous spikes that excrete large amounts of toxic gas (much like an air fuel grenade) at the player, which then spreads across the ground. If the player is not hit by the initial attack, then move away as soon as possible or else the gas can still damage him/her. *While the Angel is a large target, their main advantage is their ability to fly, making them a difficult target to hit. The ideal weapon to use is the LAARK or the tracking rounds from the Bullseye Mark II, but a fun and challenging way to kill an Angel is to use the Rossmore 236. As an advantage, killing an Angel by only using the Rossmore gives the player the, "What would Hale do?" Skill Point. This particular Skill Point is worth two points overall in the rewards structure of Fall of Man. *Another way to kill an Angel (which usually is quite fast on easy) is to try to get some really accurate shots off with the Splitter with all shots separated. If the player is lucky, they may only need one shot from the Splitter to kill it. *Angels have very high health, and require almost a full 70 round magazine of Bullseye Mark II fire to kill. If attempting to kill one using the Rossmore 236 shotgun for the "What would Hale do?" Skill Point, it will require almost the maximum number of shotgun shells you can carry to do the job. Resistance: Retribution During the events of Operation Overstrike, Angels are seen not only present in Chimeran Towers but also in specialized conversion centers that produces newer Chimeran strains such as in Bonn and the Chrysalis Lair in Paris. It is presume that the Angels were specifically tasked in overseeing and commanding theses facilities. Strategy *The Angels serves as bosses in some levels of Retribution. Like in Fall of Man, the Angels shoots spikes to dispense poisonous mist and dodges incoming fire, but can also create a force-shield around themselves and making it immune to the player's attacks until their shield's lifespan is depleted. It first appears in Filling the void after Grayson had rescued Raine Bouchard. *The L206 LAARK is more suited against the Angel, and there certain boss fights where there are spare ammo to replenish the player's weapon. Resistance 2 By the events of Resistance 2, the Angels were phased out as Daedalus saw that the Angels were too inefficient to serve the Chimera in a useful manner anymore (seeing as how humans now knew that without the Angels' telepathic connection to the other Chimera, they wouldn't be able to survive). Instead, he instituted a new command structure within the Chimeran hierarchy, utilizing Primarchs and Overseers instead of Angels.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 3 The method Daedalus used for phasing out the Angels' command structure without killing all of his troops is currently unknown. However, it is unknown if Daedalus actually eliminated the Angels, as in a Co-Op Intel, it states the Chimera cannot be defeated by solely targeting Angels, suggesting that they are still alive. Presumably they fill a role similar to Primarchs and Overseers. This is in fact the case when in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, an Angel led a raid on a human resistance stronghold in Chicago in late 1951. Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance The Angels return as more like generals in the Chimera army and are the same as they were in Resistance: Fall of Man. The first Angel is encountered by Kairi after a conversation with her adoptive father. The Angel attacks, killing the mayor but is wounded by Kairi and she escapes to the treasurers office. Readying her carbine, Kairi opens the metal fence covering the window to allow the Angel through. The Angel attempts to enter Kairi's mind in an attempt to control her(as it knew she was infected), but Kairi manages to resist. The Angel is killed when Kairi fires a long burst of Carbine fire at the Angel. Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance: The Video Game The Angels serve as bosses. attacks Angels have a mind blast that can do some considered damage to the player's HP and disorient the character for a short period of time(this effect is longer when it hits Kairi). The Angel also has a melee attack. The Angel has a ranged attack that launches a poison cloud that can do both direct and splash damage to the player's character and party members. Its' reaction attack for Sora is when it prepares its' melee attack which if blocked can cause Sora to stun it and hop on its' back and strike at it, splattering blood on the screen, this is reapeated until the Angel throws Sora off. For Kairi, the Angel attempts to enter Kairi's mind, repeatly pressing the triangle button causes Kairi to fight back and the stunning process is the same. Statistics HP: 250(first encounter)/450(later encounters) Status: Boss Worlds: Destiny Islands, Chimeran ship 1, 3, 5. Journal Jiminy ''Angel (Resistance: Fall of Man (2006))'' The Chimeran Angel is among the most powerful of the Chimera forces and among the most dangerous. These monsters first appeared in London on 1951 in thier world of origin when Nathan Hale killed one in an evacuated British base. Their claws and Physic power are something that prove a match for even a Keyblade weldier and a Princess of Heart. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Leaders